


Three

by LePetitMonstre



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, M/M, Minor Body Horror, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Eddie Brock, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: One eighty degrees and caught in between.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the title and summary are Britney Spears lyrics I have no excuse.

Blinding heat rolled up his spine, a loud moan escaping his lips as he reached his release. Nails digging small crescents into Eddie's hips.

Inside their joined bodies Venom rolled about like a sunning cat. Basking in the surge of organic chemistry.

Eddie slowed his pace. "Do you want me to stop?

"Ugh, n-no. Finish yourself if you want."

 _More, more..._ Venom hummed in their heads. Ever a gluttonous darling.

Flash's cock felt almost painfully overstimulated at still being worked by a warm cunt. Almost. He tried not to make any un-sexy sounds as Eddie refocused his efforts.

He leaned over Flash at a heavier angle, grinding his hips down and forward. Working friction into his clit, no doubt. The speed was slower, and the heat around his dick moved much less. A deep sense of intimacy calming him in his afterglow.

Despite their panting breaths they tried to kiss. Eddie's deep voice vibrating in Flash's mouth. He reached up to wrap his arms around Eddie's shoulders, whispering all the words he knew to work Eddie over the edge.

"You feel so fucking good. I love the way you fuck me, big boy."

(It was a silly nickname, originally a play on Eddie's more condescending nickname for him of 'golden boy'. Instead, it had an instant and unintended effect that Flash found thrilling to inspire. Eddie wasn't really insecure about his masculinity, but he liked to have it pampered on occasion.)

Venom bubbled like laughter.

"Flash-!"

"Y- yeah?" he squeaked a little as Eddie ground himself down more forcefully. If Eddie noticed he certainly didn't mind.

"Say my name."

"Eddie..."

"Say my name!"

"Eddie!"

"Fuck me, babe-"

"Cum for me, big boy."

And he did. Burying his face in Flash's throat despite the odd angle it put in his spine and moaning so loud Flash thought it sounded more like a roar. Still rocking into him with such enthusiasm his hips began to ache.

In the moment after a stillness settled among the humans, yet Venom continued roiling. Still moving between them where they were joined between their legs. Without the heat of sex it was a strange, lively sensation that was almost squirming over sensitive flesh.

Eddie's hips twitched. Both winced and took a sharp breath. 

"You have to get off me. I can't go again," Flash sighed. Bumping the heel of his palm against Eddie's shoulder.

"Me neither. Babe, will you stop moving like that?"

A heavy, wet, and meaty sensation glided over Flash's spine from inside his rib cage and he shuddered as Venom left him altogether.

"I'm never gonna get used to that."

Eddie finally rolled off of Flash with shaking thighs. Landing on his shoulder with a slight bounce of the mattress. "I can't imagine living without it."

"I know. Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
